Birds Of A Feather Will Stick Together
by Calamol
Summary: Jinx casted s spell on Raven and Robin. The spell is worse than anything ever happened before. No their not going to die...Their going to go insane. Their stuck together by rope and has to do everything together! Will they be able to stand this mayhem?
1. Early death

**Like how old was I when I wrote this...five? Oh, my grammar here sucks. And what about my typing...? THE HORROR! Anyway. I edited it. Making it more tolerable to read. **

**Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT. **

"Titans!"

Raven didn't have to look up from her book. She knew that voice anywhere. _Robin._ "Jinx is robbing a bank. Move out." He voiced.

Cyborg punched his fist into the air. "Yeah! I was so looking forward to kicking some hives butt!" After said that, he ran out of the room.

_'Immature. I'm surrounded by idiots. '_

She had always looked up to Cyborg like an older brother but for a certain amount of times he could be seen as immature. He was always having fun, chilling. Little amount of times has he shown much emotion for anything. Not counting the times of his growing affection for the T-car or Saraism, the crush he had on Jinx that she learnt from Bumblebee. But all that was gone now.

And then there was Starfire. The giggly, happy and preppy alien. She couldn't cook or sing to save her life. She was basically not talented. But Raven knew she meant well. Starfire was too naive for her to understand. She would be happy at some awkward things. And the many uncountable number of questions she would ask in a minute was growing increasingly annoying.

Beast boy was one of the worse. He would crack seriously not funny jokes at all the wrong times. On top of that, he wasn't the most sensitive person in the world. The only time she had saw him with much affection was when Terra was around. And sometimes, Raven would sympathize for the green changeling for losing his loved one. Besides that, Beast boy's love live was nil. But Raven could not comment anything about that. She didn't have much of a social life either.

And then there was tofu. Raven never had any objection with tofu. But he couldn't stand the other titans eating meat. He could turn into any sort of animal he wanted and Raven guessed he felt like one of them. So he refused to eat meat. Overall, Beast boy was just a happy go lucky person, the problems he had would be washed away by the simple structure of his mind.

And for Robin, Raven didn't know how to start. Robin was nothing like Beast boy. He was always serious playing leader. He would distant himself from the others just like her. Sometimes he was too hard on himself -this resulting in his attitude to work for anything that gives him satisfactory. Some would see him as cocky and arrogant. Maybe even over competitive. But Raven saw a withdrawn Robin. An insecure Robin. But the others were completely oblivious about Robin. They saw him as Leader brave and strong. But deep down there was a lot more.

And his mind was nothing near the simple structure of what's done is done. No. Robin was the kind of person who would dwell on things and try to fix things. Even if it kills him.

Raven contemplated her team mates as quick as lightning. After Cyborg, Starfire would follow then Beast boy would go. Raven smiled to herself. This was her cue. She floated out of the room distancing her from the rest about a few meters away.

* * *

"Robin!" Raven shouted as one of Jinx's spell floated near him. She immediately shield him.

He turned around giving a thumb up to Raven.

The fight continued. It wasn't long before Starfire, Robin and Raven had cornered her. But then she laughed and yelled, "Birds of a feather, they will stick together! Now and forever!"

Raven gasped and tried to fly away but it was too late. She was enveloped in pink dust and Starfire was floating at a side oblivious on what the spell would do.

Jinx got away with one of her spells and Robin and Raven was flung to the ground.

Raven couldn't afford to pass out. She bolted up right trying to wake Robin.

"Robin!" She yelled. A moan escaped his lips as he crawled up on his feet.

"What kind of spell did she use?" Robin said dusting the sand of his back.

Raven fell on her knees and started groaning. "The horror. THE HORROR!"

Robin offered her a hand and she slapped it. Hard. "Ouch! What the hell was that for? Are you mad?"

Raven helped herself up. "That little loser."

"It's the most terrible spell!" She nearly shouted.

"What? Are we going to die?" Robin asked nervously.

"I know these spells. This one is going to make us stuck together..."

* * *

Robin sat at the med lab's table. Raven slouched.

"In a few minutes will be stuck together by a rope." Raven said unhappily.

Cyborg looked at his machines. "I'm afraid dark girl is right."

Robin made a face. "We can't destroy the rope?"

"No, we can't." Raven said falling back on one of the beds. She landed comfortably on the med lab's bed. But Robin was jabbed to the side.

"Argh!" He yelled out in pain as he crushed against the sharp edges of the bed pole.

He looked at his left hand; it had a rope tied to it that could not be taken off by force. "And so it begins." He said sadly.

Beast boy was busy rolling on the floor laughing till he nearly choked. "You guys...HAHAHAAHA. Have to eat together,- HAHAHAHAHA-bathe together, sleep together, meditate together, work out together...HAHAHAHAHA."

Starfire was floating at the side asking Cyborg many questions on what was going on.

Raven looked at the rope. It was half a meter long. She clenched her fist and sent Beast boy flying across the room.

"I'll kill you, you little bum wrap!" Raven fumed.

"I'll help her!" Robin said angrier.

"Heh, chill you guys...will work things out..."Beast boy said as he wiped off the cold sweat from his fore head.

"Judging by the length of the rope we shouldn't have problems visiting the bathrooms." Robin said looking at the dreaded rope again," The can slide it through the door edges. Bathing shouldn't be a problem either."

Cyborg slumped on the chair tired from answering questions from the naive alien.

"Its late lets go get some rest." Cyborg said as he yawned.

"My room or yours?" Robin asked politely.

"Mine definitely. Oh and Robin?"

"Yeah Raven?"

"I hope you don't snore."

Beast boy grinned. "Don't do anything naughty! You kids have fun...!" He yelled as he rolled on the floor laughing again.

"He's just asking for his early death." Raven gritted.


	2. Romantics

**Oh yeah...I wrote this when I was eleven. I remember now...Gawd that was long ago. Hey wait. No. That was last year. Heheh. And my English sucked! Just look at the structure of the sentences. It's like crap! Oh well. Keep it here for sentimental reasons. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT. Rah! **

"Robin please wait for me outside the bathroom." Raven said quietly as she took out a pair of satin black pajamas.

She glared at him. "Don't try anything funny." She said in a death tone of sort.

"Rae, you know me better than that." Robin said, clearly insulted.

Raven changed and walked out of the bathroom dragging the Boy wonder on the floor tied to the rope.

"Hey!" Robin said brushing the dirt of himself ."You could have at least told me!"

Raven snorted really unlady likely. Her face said don't-push-it all over.

Robin went to get baggy jeans and a black t shirt on.

Before he went into the bath room, he said in a mocking tone, "Don't try anything funny."

"ARGH! " Raven glared at him and pushed him into the bathroom forcefully.

"Oooh. Okay. Touchy. " Robin said.

* * *

"Good night Raven." Robin said as he peeled off his mask.

"Good night Robin." she said in her monotones she snuggled under the covers. If only I could see his eyes...She wondered to herself.

Robin fell asleep fast. Ignoring the fact that he was tied to a certain goth girl.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, went Raven's alarm clock.

Raven struggled and opened her eyes. She was going to wipe the sleep out of her eyes but couldn't. '_ARGH .'_ The rope was tangled to her hands which were tangled to Robin's arms.

"Get up Robin..." She said in a dangerous tone.

Robin bolted upright screaming. "AAAAAHHhhhh! What the hell are you doing here?"

Raven lost her temper and his pillow exploded.

"Oh right..." Robin said as he was flooded with flash backs of what had happened in the past day.

"Not a good way to start the morning is it?" Raven asked eyeing all the feathers floating around.

"Probably not. " Robin eyed the tangled mess they were in. "This is really uncomfortable." He said blushing noticing how they were only inches away from each other.

"I agree." Raven said nodding. Even if it went unnoticed the rope lengthened a bit." How are we going to get out?"

Robin slowly untangled himself. He so close to Raven. He tried to untangle himself and his lips brushed on Raven's forehead. Raven shivered and pushed the thought of Robin purposely kissing her to the back of her head. "Sorry." Raven managed.

"I can't say sorry cause I'm really not." Robin mumbled.

Raven stopped in shock. Was he flirting with her? No. Robin likes Starfire. Raven felt a lump in her throat and quickly untangled herself from the mess. Just then a pillow exploded.

"Just don't make me blow up anymore pillows..." Raven said sighing. "We should really get changed. Cause right now we're stuck together and this morning I thought of starting my research on how to undo this spell."

Robin nodded.

"I'm changing first this time." He said grinning.

* * *

"Raven this is completely not the way I want to stand..." Robin said as his feet were inches from the ground and his hand was getting sore from the rope.

"Robin it's only 6.30 a.m. You have only been uncomfortable for half an hour. Now stop disturbing my meditation." She snapped.

Raven sighed as he pulled the boy wonder up floating at her level. "Cool." Robin said childishly.

Raven muttered," Immature freak..."

Robin crossed his legs Indian style and pulled out a book from no where.

Raven opened one eye and glanced at him." What are you doing boy blunder?"

"Reading poetry. " Robin said without looking up. When Raven heard what Robin said they nearly fell onto the floor but Raven caught themselves and lifted Robin and herself back to where they were.

Then Raven nearly laughed." Poetry? You're actually reading poetry?" She said rubbing her ears," Am I hearing things?"

"No you're not." Robin fumed," I am reading poetry! Is that so hard to believe?"

Raven ignored his last statement and asked him to read a poem from the book.

_The Wolf_

_When the pale moon hides and the wild wind wails,  
And over the tree-tops the night hawk sails,  
The gray wolf sits on the worlds far rim,  
And howls and it seems to comfort him._

_The wolf is a lonely soul, you see,  
No beast in the wood, nor bird in the tree,  
But shuns his path; in the windy gloom  
They give him plenty, and plenty of room._

_So he sits with his long, lean face to the sky  
watching the ragged clouds go by.  
There in the night, alone, apart,  
Singing the sound of his lone, wild heart._

_Far away, on the world's dark rim  
He howls and it seems to comfort him._

Raven had never heard the Boy wonder read with so much expression. Let alone read aloud at all. He slammed the book shut and looked up at her face expecting her to be laughing.

But he was shocked to see Raven smile. One of her genuine lovely smiles. "You look beautiful when you smile like that." He said lost away in thought.

Raven felt her face go red. There was an awkward silence.

"So when have you became such a romantic?" Raven asked Robin.

"Romantic?"

"Poetry..."

Robin felt his face flush out of color and turn a deep crimson.

"Takes one to know one." He said grinning.

He saw that look on Raven's face.

"So you are a closet romantic..." He said sneakily.

Raven shot Robin one of her death glares."Don't push it. And so what if I am?" She said looking away.

"Cause there should be more people like us in the world." Robin stated simply.

Raven's frown immediately turned into a smile. "You know what Robin? I think we're done meditating for the day."

"Good." Robin said grinning from ear to ear," Cause I'm starved."


	3. Tic tock

After breakfast, Raven and Robin sat on the sofa. Robin started playing his music and Raven started reading. "What are you reading?" Robin asked obviously bored out of his wits. "A spell book. After I'm done with this we should be able to find the answer to break this spell." Raven said without looking up.

Robin shrugged and went back nodding his head to the music. Tic tock tic tock tic tock. Time went by slowly. From 9.00am it was now 1.00pm. Robin fell asleep resting his head on Raven's shoulder. "Robin..." Robin perked upright after hearing the sound of Raven's voice. "Its 3.00pm."Raven pointed out.

"So..."Robin said blinking uncontrollably." I can't find the spell. I went through all my magic books. They only stated the side effects from the spell." Raven said. "Okay let's hear it." Robin requested impatiently.

"Let's get the others first."

* * *

Starfire sat on the couch with a smile on her face but a frown in her eyes. _What did Raven do to receive my Robin's greatest and fullest attention? They sleep, eat and play together. I would do anything to break them apart and get my Robin back. Raven is well not exactly the most beautiful person in the world and Robin...Sigh... He could have any girl he wants but. He is mine. And nothing will change that. Not even raven._

Beast boy bounced on the couch like up and down fidgeting. Soon Cyborg was in the living room.

"Let's hear it." Cyborg said.

"The side effects from the spell...Number one. An open link through each others mind-" "Hey that would be sooo cool!" Beast boy said interrupting Raven.

"Let me finish." Raven said trying to gain the other titan's attention. Just then Starfire spoke up," I am sorry but I do not know this open link of which you speak of. Is it metal links through each others mind? OH NO!"

Starfire jumped towards Robin, "Are you alright, where is the metal links?"

"Star, I'm fine. Its mental links, it just allows me to communicate with Raven without talking but through our minds..."Robin explained slowly.

"Oh of course." The green alien said, embarrassed as she shrank back down to her seat.

"Number two, in occasions the rope may lengthen and shrink." Raven said.

"So...what is it that makes the rope longer and shorter?" Beast boy asked.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Raven said, as beast boy shrinks under her glare.

"Number three, if the spell is not removed but a week..."Raven read out loud," Its permanent." she said softly.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, my creative juices put me on hold. Anyways thank you for all who reviewed. I shall continue this story some other day. **

**Rachel**


	4. Clock must stop

Starfire gasped. Robin and Raven permanently stuck together? She choked for air when she thought how life would be like if she and Robin were to get married. If they ever get married...

She backed away slowly from the rest as her hands stiffened at her chest level widen out in a palm. She turned and run to the glass windows and rested her hands on it. A tear of rage slipped out of her eye as she blamed Raven for losing her boy.

"You know, Starfire there is still time for a cure."Cyborg said comforting the naive alien. Probably everyone in the tower knew that Starfire had a thing for Robin, even Robin the boy wonder himself knew.

Peach, just peachy Raven said to herself. Raven dragged the boy wonder out of the living room to her room as she punched the numbers in the code forcefully Robin managed to project a thought into Raven's head. "Em, why the mood?"

"Because we better find a cure or your girl friend will blow her top!" Raven bellowed in his mind. Robin nodded approvingly. Starfire had a thing for him without a doubt. Even the most stupid and blind people would have noticed.

* * *

Robin listened to his music loudly as he played have a nice day. He nodded his head to the beat as Raven pulled through her books; wide eyed trying to find a cure. She had tried before but these were her magical books, everything could change.

Just then Raven heard pounding at her door. Robin was oblivious to it as he hummed to the music. Raven stood up and pulled Robin up as well. She opened her door slightly only to reveal half her cloaked face.

"Friend Raven, may I talk to you alone or you humans would say 1 to 1."Starfire spoke softly

Raven sighed and walked out but pushed Robin into her room as she shut the door. "Yes Starfire?" Her patience was wearing thin and she wasn't in a mood to talk.

"Do you think, it would be...Well wrong...To betray a friend...Or...behind their back...were to...find someone...maybe else..." Starfire stammered uncontrollably.

"Starfire, I do not have the time. Say it now or don't say it at all." Raven said coldly.

"Raven,SpeedyaskedmeoutonadateandIreallylikehimasmuchasIlikerobinbutIamnotsureifhewastoget  
upsetandIknowyoutooareveryclosebecauseofmyunderstandingyoufriendshavespentalotoftimetogether  
andmayberobin..."Starfire paused..."Does not like me anymore!" With that the alien broke out crying...Raven awkwardly patted Starfire on the back.

"Star, I think that maybe you should go on a date with Speedy, he is a great guy and Robin would surely allow it and you know how Robin is..."Raven trailed off lost of words.

"Really?" Starfire beamed with Joy," Then I shall do it!" Starfire squeezed Raven nearly to her grave.

"Thank you friend Raven!" She flew off happily but she stopped in mid air and hovered to the ground. "Do you think you could tell my boy that I love him very much. "Starfire said returning to her sad state of mind.

Raven nodded as the alien girl smiled as a thank you and left the corridor.

**_Starfire pov_**

_I left the corridor crying in my heart...Robin loves me and Raven thinks I got over it...I love my boy very dearly as troqs would love attention. But now, I see that Raven the half witch has won Robin. I will not fight with my friends... I can't and I wont...I shall try...I refuse to be a glorthorg. I refuse... _

_

* * *

_

**_Raven's Pov_**

**_I looked at Starfire as she went off. I could tell she was not all happy. I opened the door and found Robin perked next to the door as he was trying to hear the conversation._**

**_"How much did you hear?" I asked sadly as I sat next to him._**

**_"Sadly, everything."_**

**_I leaned my head on his shoulders and sighed. "She loves you know."_**

**_"I know but that doesn't mean I am in love with her..." _**

* * *

Beast boy paced around the room playing Sherlock Holmes. "Friday...Friday..."Cyborg repeated to himself."I DE GREAT SHERLOCK HOLMES DEDUCTOR OF DETUCTION WILL NOW SOLVE THIS MYSTERY! Perpetrators beware..." Beast boy said imitating Sherlock Holmes.

"Em, Beast boy, you're a great guy but your no Sherlock Holmes." Robin said interrupting him. Raven stood at a corner refusing to budge, she felt overwhelmed. Just one person always following her wherever she went was disturbing. She felt crowded and lacked of privacy.

Starfire crouched next to Cyborg. "There must be a cure to set friend Robin free!" She claimed determinedly.

"There is." Raven spoke up quietly turning around.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Robin, Beast boy and Cyborg shouted.

"I have to agree with them...WHY DID YOU NOT SHARE THE GLORIUS NEWS?" Starfire bellowed loudly. And now the glorious news wasn't the slightest bit glorious anymore.

"I just found out. And you won't like it." Raven hissed.

"I do not care, Robin is my boy and I will get him free!" Starfire stated angrily.

"Let's hear it dark girl."Cyborg said.

"It has to be done on a Saturday." Raven said sadly hanging her head low.

"But...The cure must be done on Friday..."Robin said; his voice hardly audible

* * *

**Heheh. I'll end here get it? Good now. I command you to review.**

**What are you doing still looking?**

**What are you still doing?**

**GO YOU SCUM**

**Haha Joking...**

**But still you should be reviewing...NOW**

**Now**

**Now**

**Now**

**Now**

**Like the echo?**

**Haha.**

**Okay it's me**

**And I'm signing off**

**---------------------------------------------------End of transmission-------------------------------------------**


	5. I wish It Did

Robin snuggled closer to raven in his sleep. Mumbling something not audible. She looked down at the boy wonder and smiled contentedly. Did she really want to get free? If it means so, Robin would go back to Starfire.

* * *

**_Inside Raven's mind..._**

**Timid: **_Of course he's going back to Starfire. That's how the world works._

**Lazy**: _Well it's too late to do anything now._

**Intelligence: **_Hmmm, maybe but I don't think so..._

**Happy:**_ You mean he'll stay with Raven and live happily ever after?_

**Rudeness: **_Hahaha , that's very funny...No._

**Love:**_ Hmmm, not all is what it seems._

**Bravery**_: That's it, no more fortune cookies for you love. _

**All emotions: **_LOVE!_

* * *

Raven fought the urge to pace the floor and wake her sweet Robin up. Instead she squirmed in her seat and thought of the possibilities. She knew how she would separate from Robin, she knows that he'd spend all his time with Starfire again; she always knew that they would never be exclusive.

But did she really know what she was thinking?

Robin woke up and pulled away from the demon princess and blushed furiously seeing how close he was to her. The look on her face didn't change.

It was dazed and troubled. "Raven, what's wrong. I know that face." Robin said placing his arm around her shoulder. "There is no face, this is my face." Raven argued stubbornly. "What's wrong?" Robin asked again.

"Do you really want to be separated?" Raven asked flatly. She turned to look at the window avoiding his gaze.

_Well that came out of the left field._" What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I mean what I said. Now stop trying to parry the question and answer me." Raven said. Her voice was dangerously silent. Robin wasn't sure what to answer. "Uh, well I...I mean...We can't get stuck together forever right...?" His voice trailed off.

Raven turned to the clock. "10 pm."

Then she shot a quick glance to Starfire, she was making her pudding of sadness.

Then she thought of Beast boy and Cyborg eating pizza out of the tower. They wouldn't be happy if they were stuck forever.

"Two more hours Raven." Robin reminded her silently. "What are we going to do?" Robin asked quietly. Raven quirked up an eyebrow. "What are we going to do if we got away from each other's grip?"

Raven just pulled a puzzled face. Too bad she wasn't any good at lying.

"We have a bond Raven, don't try to lie." Robin said sadly. "You have the cure to the spell, that I know, but do we really want to separate from each other?"

"R- Robin lets go." Raven said.

* * *

Robin was engulfed in purple and black. Soon they appeared in the middle of a desert. It was dark and drizzling. "Its Saturday here." Raven explained. Robin nodded. Raven sat down on the ground and Robin followed.

"I'm going to miss all the time we spent together." Raven said smiling weakly. Robin face turned pale. "What do you mean, miss?"

"We both know that after we're separated there is no chance of us spending time with each other anymore." Raven said still smiling.

"But Raven-"

Raven's face turned angry and she placed her index finger over his lips. "Save it. Lets just get this over with and you can return to Starfire and I can have my personal space back."

Raven swallowed hard and leaned into him.

"Raven what are you doing-mmm"

Robin nearly choked when Raven kissed him on the lips. He soon relaxed and savored the taste.  
She pulled away and her face was flushed. "We should go." Raven said looking at the rain pouring heavily down on Robin's head.

"Wait, Raven. You know getting separated and all. Did that...Kiss, mean anything?" He asked quietly. He took his left arm and rubbed the wrist where the rope once gripped.

Raven whispered

"I wish it did."


End file.
